


False Alarm

by Cloudfield



Series: Where There's Smoke [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudfield/pseuds/Cloudfield
Summary: It's over by the time they get there, and they think they've set themselves to rights, despite the interruption.





	False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Reason #2 why I put this in as a series - I knew dumb stuff like this would wind up part of the 'verse.

It's over by the time they're there.

Tom's teeth are in Harry’s neck and Harry's legs are wrapped loosely around Tom’s hips, and they're moving together, grinding, Tom’s cock against Harry's hip and Harry's sliding against Tom's belly, maybe working up to something more, if they get there before one or both of them is finished, and then there's a klaxon.

“Red alert,” the computer announces, shipwide, and Tom gasps, _”Fuck,”_ and Harry's scrambling out from underneath him before he's even finished that much.

They get to the bridge in record time, and Harry, at least, is passing for collected, even though Tom's still wrestling with his jacket. Baytart’s at the conn and Ayala is at Harry’s station, and things… look entirely too calm, all things considered.

Still, they skid to a stop before Chakotay, who must have the bridge, and Tom pulls a proper salute before he can consider anything else, the way he always does under these circumstances.

“Commander,” he says, brisk and businesslike. “Reporting. What’s…?”

“False alarm, I’m afraid, gentlemen,” Chakotay says, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Utterly accidental. The captain’s been from her ready room and gone. You have my apologies, of course.”

“False alarm…?” Tom echoes dumbly, just now starting to get as habitually cross as he tends to be with Chakotay for what Harry insists is usually no reason. Right now it’s because he's still half hard, realizing how dishevelled he must be, and here for no purpose.

“A mistake, ensign,” Chakotay clarifies, though his eyes don't move from Tom and he still hasn't stopped almost-smiling.

“Sir,” Harry starts, as if to protest, though he goes no further than that.

Chakotay’s grin comes out in full force, as much as he’ll let it on duty, a flash of white teeth and a twinkle in his eyes. “Consider it revoked, lieutenant - the announcement went out to the rest of the ship on your way in the door.”

Tom grinds his teeth - as if this is funny. “May we be dismissed, sir?”

Chakotay’s voice is airy. “Certainly, ensign,” and, in the same breath, though he's looking at Harry now, “lieutenant. Again, my apologies for interrupting your recreation.”

They leave the bridge as quickly as they got there, and as the door seals behind them, Harry asks, “What got into him, anyway?”

Tom's about to start bitching when he realizes his shirt is too loose in the chest and riding up out of his pants with each step he takes. “Shit,” he realizes, and a quick glimpse at Harry's throat confirms his concerns.

“What?” Harry demands.

Tom lets his gaze linger over Harry's collar, and not for his own pleasure. “You tell me, _lieutenant._ ”

Harry's eyes dip down to Tom's own neck, and he brightens to almost match Tom’s jacket and says, “Oh no.”

Tom refuses to panic; he'll be damned if he'll give Chakotay the satisfaction, when the bastard was so smug. Still, his voice is more watery than he'd like when he jokes, “How's the promotion treating you, Harry?”

Harry looks like he comes closer to panicking than Tom does, but ultimately follows Tom's lead. “About as well as the demotion’s treating you, I’d wager,” he croaks. He goes for the extra pip at his collar and Tom stops him, sneaking a kiss to the back of his hand when he sees there's no one nearby. The hell with it, it’s happened, and Chakotay seems to have had his fun.

“Just leave it,” Tom says. He smirks. “We’ll have opportunity enough to switch back soon, lieutenant.” His own rank swims in innuendo, in that sentence. To leave no doubt of his meaning in Harry's mind, he breathes, “In fact, the sooner we get there…”

After that, they get back to Harry's quarters almost as quickly as they left.


End file.
